Place we used to be
by skyfive
Summary: Wu Yifan, seorang model berdarah China-Kanada yang akan melangsungkan pernikahannya di Kanada dengan Jung Sooyeon seorang designer terkenal asal Korea. Di Kanada ia beremu dengan Huang Zitao yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasihnya, apa yang terjadi nantinya? Kristao fict broken Krisica Sho-ai fic! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Place we used to be

Genre: Romance/Drama/

Cast/Pair: Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Jessica Jung and Support cast/KrisTao

Warning: Shonen-ai pairing. please click the 'x' or back button if you don't like it. i really appreciate it, thank you.

Rating: T+

Summary: Wu Yifan, seorang model berdarah China-Kanada yang akan melangsungkan pernikahannya di Kanada dengan Jung Sooyeon seorang designer terkenal asal Korea. Karena kesibukan, Sooyeon terpaksa harus memfokuskan pekerjaannya dan membiarkan Yifan seorang diri menjelajahi Kanada. Ditengah penjelajahannya ia bertemu dengan Huang Zitao, yang dulu bernotabene sebagai kekasihnya di China. Cinta mereka kembali bersemi seiring berjalannya waktu. Cinta tak dapat dibagi, Cinta hanya dapat diberikan seutuhya hanya pada satu orang saja. Yifan pun terhimpit oleh waktu yang terus mendesaknya untuk memilih Sooyeon atau Zitao yang terletak pada posisi yang sama di hatinya. Langkah apakah yang akan diambil oleh Yifan?

.

.

.

" _Heart can only be given to a person in this world, it cannot be divided. "_

Teaser

"24 Desember. Malam Natal dilaksanakan sebuah perikatan janji suci di sebuah altar di Kanada. Tidakkah itu sangat indah, Yifan? Aku tidak sabar untuk segera mengucapkan janji suci denganmu disana."

Yifan mengusap pipi merona Sooyeon dengan lembut dengan sebuah senyuman yang tulus, "_Yes, dear._ aku juga.."

.

"Aku harus pergi ke Malaysia, kurang lebih selama sebulan. Yifan _dear _apa tidak apa aku meninggalkanmu selama itu di Kanada sendirian?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Kanada itu tempat lahirku kau tahu?"

.

Langkah Yifan terhenti saat melihat sesosok orang yang begitu ia kenal, "Huang Zitao…"

Orang itu nampak sangat terkejut, "Wu Yifan.." lirihnya.

.

"Aku terkejut kau masih mengingatku. Sampai sekarang kupikir kau sudah mati."

"Ingatan tentangmu terlalu pekat. Tak bisa ku hapuskan. Rasanya seperti aku ternggelam di dalamnya."

"Menggelikan."

.

"Rap mu semakin bagus."

"_that's none of your business."_

Yifan tersenyum bahkan tertawa membuat Zitao bergidik dan berpikir bahwa orang dihadapannya ini sudah tak waras lagi.

.

Seharusnya festival malam menjadi hal yang paling menyenangkan, tapi kini semuanya canggung saat Yifan terus saja menginterupsi Zitao.

"Kumohon…" pinta Yifan sambil menggenggam erat tangan Zitao. "Jangan pergi dariku lagi."

"Lepaskan aku!"

.

Zitao langsung melepas pakaiannya dan menyeburkan dirinya ke laut dan menyeret Yifan keluar dari sana.

"Kau menyelamatkanku," kata Yifan lalu berdengus. "_so, you do still care about me, right peach?_"

Tao menampar Yifan keras, "orang bodoh macam apa yang mau membuang nyawa untuk hal sia-sia seperti ini?" bentak Tao kemudian membanting tubuh Yifan ke atas pasir dan menghentakkan kakinya menjauhi bibir pantai.

.

Yifan terus mengejar Tao hingga ujung gang dan menangkap kedua tangannya lalu mendorong tubuh Zitao hingga punggungnya menempel dengan tembok bata yang dingin. Nafas keduanya memburu, terutama Zitao yang melihat wajah Yifan yang tinggal beberapa puluh senti di hadapannya.

"Huang Zitao.." lirih Yifan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau gila, kita sama-sama lelaki."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tunanganmu bodoh! Bagaimana dengan—"

"Aku tahu." ujar Yifan kemudian membungkam bibir Zitao dengan bibirnya.

Zitao memejamkan matanya saat Yifan mulai memanggut bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

"Yifan!" pekik Sooyeon saat melihat Yifan bersama dengan Zitao yang kalau kabut merapikan penampilannya.

.

"Aku mencintai Yifan-ge. Aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu."

Sooyeon menampar wajah Zitao dengan tasnya, "Manusia homo! Menjijikan! Pencuri kekasih! Tak tahu diri! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yifan-ku! Dia milikku!"

.

"Jadi selama ini kau berbohong padaku?"

"Tidak, Sooyeon _dear_.."

"Buktinya kau bercumbu dengan seorang laki-laki Yifan, LAKI-LAKI!"

"Aku mencintaimu Sooyeon. Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku. Aku juga mencintai Zitao."

Ditengah isakkannya Sooyeon tersenyum mengerikan, "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan dirimu pada siapapun, Wu Yifan.." kekehnya lalu mulai menyulut api di dalam kamar hotel dengan langkah yang kaku.

"Tidak akan!"

.

"Sooyeon sekarang dirumah sakit, ia hampir membunuh dirinya, karena aku. Pernikahan akan tetap dilaksanakan. Peach..aku.."

"Pergilah, ge."

"Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dirimu lagi, peach."

Zitao menghampiri Yifan kemudian menangkup wajahnya dan memberi sebuah kecupan di pipi dan memeluknya erat tanpa sadar ia menangis.

"Aku tak rela, sungguh. Aku menunggumu, aku kini kembali bertemu denganmu, tapi kenapa pengorbananku ini seakan tak dilihat sama sekali oleh Tuhan? Aku tidak ingin lagi kehilangan dirimu ge."

.

Zitao duduk manis di kursi yang tersedia di gereja, menahan segala rasa perih yang menusuk jantungnya saat melihat betapa serasinya Sooyeon dan juga Yifan.

"Bersediakan kau menerimanya sebagai teman hidupmu, dalam susah, sakit keterpurukan dan dalam kebahagiaan?"

"Aku—"

_Dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir ia menunduk._

"_Kini, semua sudah berakhir…."_

_Teaser end._

.

_._

_Hyeonseong imnida! sudah lama tak menulis, i'm back with this Taoris FF and there's a few project that i cant continue. mindstuck and busy with school etc._

_but here i am! making a teaser. so if you liked the story let me know._

_Terima kasih!^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Place we used to be

Genre: Romance/Drama/Slash

Cast/Pair: EXO Tao ( Huang Zitao) Wu Yifan (Kris) Jessica Jung (Jung Sooyeon),etc /KrisTao

Rating: T+

_Inspired by : There is a place – Wu Yifan. Somewhere only we know ost._

_.a/n: saya menggunakan nama asli mereka nama asli Jessica jung adalah Jung Sooyeon jadi saya menggunakan Sooyeon untuk fic ini. Happy reading ^^_

.

.

" _Heart can only be given to a person in this world, it cannot be divided. "_

"_it feels like I'm drowning into a thick liquid, I can't move, I can't see anything, I can't breath. I can only feel the cold, stabbing my heart ._

_I'm trying to swim, trying to get out from this thick liquid, seeking a light. Before I get drowned and died._

_I see it, the light. I move my hand to reach the light. Those happy, important memories. I can't let it drowned and disappear."_

Chapter 1 – we meet again.

.

.

Pagi yang sejuk dan cerah mewakili perasaan dua sejoli yang kini saling bertukar pandang di dalam sebuah gedung mewah dan diramaikan oleh banyak sekali orang yang berpakaian resmi yang memandang mereka dengan dengan simpulan senyuman di bibirnya.

Si pria mengambil sebuah kotak yang telah disediakan dan memasangnya di jari manis si wanita, kembali keduanya saling bertukar pandang tak lupa sebuah senyuman yang mereka tunjukkan satu sama lain.

"Kini telah resmi, Wu Yifan dan Jung Sooyeon bertunangan. Selamat kepada mereka!"

Semua orang berdiri seraya bertepuk tangan, kedua berdiri berdampingan dan menunduk malu namun tetap senyuman tak luntur dari bibir mereka.

"Cium, cium, cium, cium!" Sorakan dari beberapa gadis dari tempat duduk yang merupakan teman Sooyeon membuatnya semakin malu.

Pria bernama Wu Yifan itu terkekeh kemudian menarik pinggang Sooyeon dan mengecup kening dan bibirnya sekilas membuat gadis-gadis itu bersorak gembira.

Kebahagiaan, itu lah yang dirasakan oleh mereka.

Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

.

.

.

"24 Desember. Malam Natal dilaksanakan sebuah perikatan janji suci di sebuah altar di Kanada. Tidakkah itu sangat indah, Yifan? Aku tidak sabar untuk segera mengucapkan janji suci denganmu disana." Gumam Sooyeon memandang undangan pernikahannya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada Yifan yang merangkulnya.

Yifan mengusap pipi merona Sooyeon dengan lembut dengan sebuah senyuman yang tulus, "Yes, _dear_. aku juga.."

Sooyeon tersenyum kemudian memeluk lengan Yifan dan menumpukan kepalanya pada lengan atas Yifan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin kita selalu bersama."

"Kita memang sudah bersama sejak kecil, Sooyeon." Ujar Yifan masih mengelus pipi Sooyeon.

Sooyeon hanya diam. Tapi, ia memandang Yifan intens seakan ia dapat membalas kalimat Yifan dengan tatapannya.

Tak lama, seorang wanita paruh baya datang mendekati mereka dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Nona Sooyeon, Persiapan baju anda untuk pergi ke Kanada sudah siap."

"Terima kasih, _Ahjumma._" Ujar Sooyeon mengangguk membalas bungkukan wanita paruh baya itu.

"Aku tidak percaya, ayah dan ibumu menyuruh kita sendiri mencari gereja dan tempat tinggal sementara disana sendiri."

"Ini permintaanku sendiri, karena aku jarang bisa berlibur denganmu, sekalian saja."

"Bulan madu yang lebih cepat, hm?" ujar Yifan mencubit hidung Sooyeon yang sontak membuat sang korban mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Dear~!"_

Yifan tertawa, "Ayo, aku yakin Pak Lee sudah menunggu diluar untuk mengantar kita ke bandara."

.

.

.

"Apa?! Apa tak bisa diundur? Kenapa mendadak?! Baik, baiklah aku mengerti! Aku akan kesana!"

Sooyeon mematikan panggilan ponselnya dengan kesal dan menghampiri Yifan yang tengan bersender di pilar gedung bandara.

"Yifan _dear~! _Bagaimana ini?"

"Ada apa, _dear?_" Tanya Yifan.

"Aku harus pergi ke Malaysia, kurang lebih selama sebulan. Yifan _dear_ padahal aku ingin bersamamu!"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah susah payah membangun tokomu itu kan? Kau harus ke sana."

Sooyeon mengangguk lalu mengusap pipi Yifan, "Yifan _dear_ apa tidak apa aku meninggalkanmu selama itu di Kanada sendirian?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Kanada itu tempat lahirku kau tahu?" kekeh Yifan menganggam tangan Sooyeon yang ada di pipinya.

Sooyeon tersenyum sambil mengangguk cepat, "Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah di sana secepat mungkin agar aku bisa langsung menyusulmu. Tunggu aku, oke _dear?_"

"Okay!" kata Yifan lalu mengangkat kopernya dan berjalan menuju pesawat, tak lupa sebelumnya ia memberi sebuah kecupan di kening tunangannya itu.

Sampainya di dalam pesawat Yifan menaruh kopernya dan duduk di dekat jendela. Ia bersemangat ia bisa pulang ke tanah kelahirannya. Kemudian ia memasang earphonennya dan mendengarkan musik selama ia berada di dalam pesawat.

.

.

.

5 jam perjalanan membuat seluruh badannya pegal-pegal. Ia naik taksi dari bandara dan berhenti di sebuah rumah yang bisa terbilang cukup sederhana dan memiliki pekarangan yang luas. Dengan langkah yang lebar, Yifan berjalan mendekati pintu masuk dan menekan belnya lalu menunggu. Tak sampai satu menit, seorang wanita berambut bob membukakan pintu dan terlihat terkejut saat melihat Yifan.

"Yifan! Bibi senang sekali melihat kau kembali!" ujar wanita itu langsung memeluk Yifan.

"Aku juga bibi, aku merindukanmu."

"Oh, kau menyanjungku Yifan. Ayo masuk, kau pasti lelah." Ucap sang bibi menarik lengan Yifan dan menutup pintu.

Yifan memperhatika sekeliling, rumahnya belum berubah sama sekali. Jam tua, jar yang berisi pasir-pasir yang ia kumpulkan waktu kecil. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa menyimpan benda seperti itu.

"Mana tunanganmu itu? Ia tidak bersamamu?"

"Ada urusan mendadak, ia pergi ke Malaysia, " jawabnya. "Paman mana bi?"

"Memancing, kau tahu hobinya kan?" ujar sang bibi malas sambil merapikan meja. "Kau ingin, makan atau sesuatu?"

Yifan menggeleng, "aku hanya pegal sedikit, mungkin aku butuh udara segar saja."

"Oh, tentu. Kau masih hafal seluk beluk jalanan di Kanada bukan?"

"Tentu."

Yifan mengambil jaketnya lalu berjalan keluar rumah sambil mengenakan jaketnya. Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati segarnya udara di Kanada.

"_I'm home.._" gumamnya lalu memulai penjelajahannya.

Dimulai dari ruko-ruko yang berjejer di sekitar rumahnya, Yifan tidak melihat sedikitpun perubahan disana, yah kecuali para penjaga toko yang semakin menua. Lalu, sekarang ada toko gelato keliling, taman bunga yang diperluas dan para tetangga yang ramah padanya. Yifan menginjakkan kakinya pada sebuah gereja yang besar dan megah yang terletak 3 blok dari rumahnya. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju altar dan berdiri, membayangkan dirinya sebulan kedepan. Ia memutar tubuhnya mengedarkan pandangannya melihat seisi gereja. Dulu, sempat menjadi paduan suara di gereja dan pemain cello atau piano saat ia masih kecil, Yifan tersenyum tipis saat ia bernostalgia sendiri.

"Yifan? _Is that you?"_ sapa seorang pria tua berpakaian tertutup menghampiri Yifan.

"_Father!" _seru Yifan lalu menghampiri pria itu, "_It's been a long I time, father…"_

"_Yes, it is..it is.._ Kau sudah menjadi seorang pria, Yifan." Ujarnya menepuk pundak Yifan senang.

"Ya Tuhan, benarkah ini Yifan?"

"Suster Karina!" seru Yifan langsung memeluk Suster yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibu kedua dalam hidupnya.

"Oh, Yifan kau sudah besar, makin tampan!" ujarnya membuat Yifan terkekeh. "Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?"

"Aku akan menikah, disini, bulan depan."

"Dan sekarang kau akan menikah," decak Pendeta. "Waktu benar-benar bergulir sangat cepat, yang kuingat kemarin kau masih bocah yang gemar bermain cello! Sekarang ia sudah meminang seorang gadis.."

"Kami akan menyiapkannya, pernikahan di malam natal.. sangat indah bukan?"

Yifan tersenyum kembali, "Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong _Father_, Suster, aku ingin kembali berkeliling."

Mereka melambaikan kedua tangan mereka yang dibalas oleh Yifan yang kemudian kembali berkeliling.

Yifan terus berjalan hingga akhirnya kakinya memberontak untuk diistirahatkan. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah taman kota—yang semakin luas pikirnya— dan mencari tempat duduk. Disini terdapat banyak sekali orang, dari anak kecil sampai manula. Ada yang bermain bola, memberi makan burung merpati yang lewat, dan para seniman jalanan. Yifan merasa tertarik dengan para seniman jalanan itu yang sedang menari sambil tertawa. Ia terus memperhatikannya, bahkan secara tak sadar ia tersenyum menikmati pertunjukkan yang mereka berikan. Yifan mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu berjalan mendekati sebuah topi yang sudah terisi banyak uang receh yang diberikan oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Langkah Yifan terhenti saat matanya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang sedang menyanyi sambil mnggerakkan tubuhnya. Lingkar mata yang hitam menyerupai panda, hidung yang mancung, wajah yang mulus tubuhnya yang tinggi dan bibir kucingnya yang tidak dapat ia lupakan. Potongan memori mengenai dirinya bermunculan di dalam benaknya, beruntungnya Yifan masih mengingat bagaimana caranya bernafas.

"Huang Zitao…"

Nyanyian orang itu terhenti. Wajahnya yang tadi berseri kini menegang mendengar suara Yifan. Ia menolehkan wajahnya perlahan dan terkejut melihat Yifan yang ada tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Wu Yifan…" lirihnya sambil menatap Yifan nanar.

Keduanya saling melempar tatapan cukup lama sampai salah seorang dari teman Zitao menghampirinya.

"Zitao, hei Zitao, siapa dia?" tanyanya.

"_No one, _Chen-ge_…_" ujar Zitao lalu berbalik dan mengambil jaket dan tasnya.

"Zitao tunggu—"

"Maaf aku sedang sibuk, dan juga aku tidak berbicara dengan orang asing yang mencurigakan." Ucapnya lalu melenggos pergi.

"_Peach_.."

Langkah Zitao terhenti, dadanya nyeri sekejap saat Yifan melaturkan panggilan sayangnya pada Zitao. Zitao mengigit bibirnya resah dan meremas tali selempang tasnya, ia memilih melanjutkan langkahnya mengabaikan Yifan yang mengikuti dirinya di belakang.

"_Peach, _Tao-er!"

Akhirnya amarah Zitao tersulut juga. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan memandang Yifan.

"Apa maumu, Wu. Yi. Fan?!" geramnya dengan menekan nadanya saat merapalkan nama Yifan.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan." Ujar Zitao kembali memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menghentak-hentakkan langkahnya.

Diberitahukan saja, Zitao adalah nak yang ceroboh. Ia tak memperhatikan tangga yang licin hingga ia terpeleset. Jika saja Yifan tidak mengikutinya dan menangkap tubuhnya, mungkin ia sudah berakhir di kasur klinik.

"_Now, you owe me one, Huang Zitao._"

Zitao terdiam sesaat lalu memberontak untuk melepaskan tangan Yifan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia menghela nafasnya saat melihat Yifan yang tersenyum kemenangan. Nampaknya hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

"Baiklah, baik. Dimana kita mau bicara?"

Yifan melihat sekitar dan melihat pedagang gelato sedang berasa di dekat mereka, "Bagaimana dengan semangkok gelato sambil duduk di pinggir jalan."

"_Pft, sounds great…_" ujar Zitao dengan nada sakarsme tapi Yifan tak mengindahkannya.

Mereka berjalan mendekat ke pedagang gelato itu, Yifan membeli 2 mangkuk kecil gelato dan memberikan salah satunya pada Zitao yang sudah duduk manis di trotoar jalan.

"Ini rasa vanilla, kesukaanmu." kata Yifan sambil menyodorkan gelato itu dan duduk di samping Zitao dan mulai memakan gelatonya.

"Jadi," ujar Yifan mencaikan suasana yang sedari tadi hening, "Bagaimana kau bisa berakhir di Kanada?"

Zitao menyendok gelato vanilla itu kedalam mulutnya, "Teleportasi, terbang, whuush! Sampailah aku di Kanada. Kau?"

Yifan tertawa, "Baiklah aku percaya." Katanya memandang Zitao yang memutar manik matanya kesal.

"Aku tinggal disini karena orang Kanada dermawan mau mengadopsiku, Kau bodoh atau apa?"

"Tapi aku cukup pintar untuk memancingmu bicara." balas Yifan membuat Zitao kembali terdiam.

"Aku terkejut kau masih mengingatku. Sampai sekarang kupikir kau sudah mati."

Yifan sedikit tertohok mendengarnya. Tapi ia tidak menyalahkan Zitao. Mereka menjadi seperti ini, juga karena salahnya.

"Ingatan tentangmu terlalu pekat. Tak bisa ku hapuskan. Rasanya seperti aku ternggelam di dalamnya."

Zitao mendengus kencang, ia menganggap Yifan hanya mengutarakan omong kosongnya saja.

"Menggelikan."

Zitao langsung menghabiskan gelatonya dan berdiri, "Nah, gelatoku sudah habis, tak perlu ada yang dibicarakan lagi bukan?"

Yifan mendongak melihat Zitao dan ikut berdiri di hadapannya. "Tidak, masih ada satu hal lagi.."

Yifan memandang Zitao lekat dengan senyuman yang sangat lembut dan jujur, hal itu membuat Zitao kembali merasakan hal yang sama seperti dulu saat mereka berdua berada di China. Tangan Yifan bergerak perlahan menempelkan ibu jarinya di sudut bibir Zitao dan mengusapnya lembut, sama seperti dulu.

"Kau manis sekali saat sedang memakan gelato. Lihat pipimu juga ingin ikut memakan gelatonya."

Kalimat yang sama.

Nada yang sama.

Tuhan, Zitao sama sekali tak ingin kembali mengingat kenangan yang menurutnya pahit itu.

Zitao menepis tangan Yifan dan menatapnya, "Tolong jaga sikapmu."

Yifan menarik tangannya dengan sedikit canggung, "Maaf, tanganku reflex begitu saja."

"Modus." ujar Zitao datar lalu mengambil tasnya. "Terima kasih traktiran gelatonya, aku permisi."

"_Peach_," mendengar panggilan itu Zitao langsung memandang Yifan dengan tatapan aku-bersumpah-akan-mematahkan-lehermu-jika-kau-panggil-aku-itu-lagi.

"Huang. , Zitao." Tekannya.

Yifan mengangguk maklum, "Baiklah…Zitao, mungkin, jika ada kesempatan, sampai bertemu lagi."

"_In your wildest dream, Wu Yifan._" Ejek Zitao lalu melengos pergi meninggalkan Yifan yang kembali duduk menikmati gelatonya memandang punggung Zitao yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. Usainya ia membuang mangkok gelato itu dan berjalan kembali ke rumah.

"Dia tidak berubah."

.

.

.

Merasa sudah cukup jauh dari pandangan Yifan, Zitao berlari sekencang mungkin menuju rumahnya. Tanpa melepas sepatu ia langsung melesat menuju kamarnya dan mengunci dirinya di dalam. Ia duduk menyender sambil memeluk lututnya di atas kasur dan menumpukan keningnya pada lengannya.

"Tidak, tidak bisa. Tidak boleh! Aku sudah melupakannya." Lirihnya lalu tangan kanannya mulai meremas rambut hitamnya menyalurkan rasa perih yang meluap dalam hati dan pikirannya.

Pertahanannya akhirnya runtuh, sisi rapuhnya kini menguasai Zitao. Ia mengeluarkan kalungnya yang ia sembunyikan di balik bajunya. Ia meremas bandul berbentuk kunci itu dan kembali menunduk membiarkan sebutir-dua butir air mata jatuh dari matanya.

Tok! tok!

"Zitao? _Dear?_" panggil seseorang dari luar kamarnya. "Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Zitao mengusap air matanya kasar dan menyembunyikan kalungnya. Kemudian ia bangun dan membuka pintunya dan melihat seorang wanita yang terlihat khawatir saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Zitao.

"_Zitao, did something happen to you dear? you look horrible my son._" Tanyanya memegang lengan anaknya itu.

"_No, Ailee Mama. I'm fine."_

"Benarkah? Mungkin Saeron salah lihat ya, ia bilang kau marah tanpa sebab."

Zitao tersenyum tipis, "Sok tahu, seperti biasa."

Ailee mengusap wajah putra angkatnya itu, "Aku dan Saeron habis membuat Cheese Cake, kami akan senang jika kau mau mencicipinya."

Zitao mengangguk lalu berjalan di belakang ibunya menuju dapur yang sedang diramaikan leh seorang gadis yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan meja makan.

"Zitao-ge!" seru gadis itu langsung berlari memelung lengan kakaknya itu dan menyeretnya ke meja makan mengundang tawa bagi Ailee yang melihatnya.

"Gege duduk di sini, oke? Saeron akan keluarkan cheese cake dan chamomile teanya!"

Zitao bersyukur, ia bisa mendapatkan keluarga seperti saat ini. Saat ia meluntang lantung di China, Ailee menemukannya dan mengangkatnya menjadi putranya dan membawanya ke Kanada. Ailee adalah seorang _single mother_ yang diceraikan oleh suaminya dan hidup berdua bersama putrinya Saeron yang berusia 10 tahun. Ia adalah seorang editor novel. Banyak novel yang ia kerjakan menjadi _best seller_. Ia adalah wanita yang sangat baik di mata Zitao, dan juga sosok ibu yang sempurna ketimbang dengan ibu kandungnya yang kerjanya minum arak dan mengutang ke tetangga hingga dirinya pula yang terkena amukan mereka.

Kehidupannya dulu di China dapat dibilang cukup buruk. Ia dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya dan berakhir di panti asuhan yang sama sekali tidak mau mengurusinya. Di saat ia terpuruk datanglah Yifan yang menawarkan sebuah persahabatan yang berakhir menjadi sebuah hubungan yang lebih dalam. Tapi, karena sesuatu Zitao meninggalkan Yifan. Meskipun hal ini dilakukan sepihak, Zitao sendiri yakin, Yifan juga sudah memutuskannya.

Usai makan, Ailee tampak terburu-buru memakai mantelnya dan memakai sepatunya.

"Mama ada urusan mendadak, Zitao tolong jaga Saeron ya. Mama pergi dulu!" ucapnya mengecup pipi Saeron dan juga Zitao.

"Hati-hati Mama!" ucap Saeron mengantarkan Ailee sampai ke depan pintu dan melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Gege! Ayo main ksatria dan monster!"

Zitao tertawa, "Baiklah ayo kita suit, yang menang dia adalah ksatria!"

"Iya! Yang kalah jadi monsternya!"

"Gunting batu kertas!"

Saeron mengeluarkan kertas dan Zitao mengeluarkan batu. Saeron menang. Gadis itu langsung berlari bersamaan dengan Zitao yang langsung menggeram dan pura-pura menjadi monster.

"Matilah kau monster!" seru Saeron berpura-pura menusuk Zitao yang langsung mengerang dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Hore! Ksatria menang!"

Kemudian hening. Zitao tak kunjung bangun, "Gege. Zitao-gege!" panggil Saeron yang mulai panik.

Zitao langsung bangun dan mengagetkan Saeron yang melompat dan memekik. Mereka terus bermain dan bermain hingga pada akhirnya Saeron tertidur di sofa saat Zitao membacakan cerita Pangeran Katak. Zitao menggendong Saeron perlahan agar ia tidak terbangun sampai kamarnya dan menidurkannya di kasur. Kemudian Zitao menyelimutinya dan mematikan lampunya.

Sambil menghela nafasnya, ia beranjak ke beranda kamarnya menikmati sepoian dingin angina malam yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia memasang headset ke kupingnya dan menyetel lagu dari mp3nya dan mulai menari. Beranda kamarnya cukup luas baginya untuk melompat dan bergerak bebas mengikuti ritme lagu itu. Inilah yang sering ia lakukan untuk melupakan rasa sedih dan amarahnya. Dan setiap kali ia menari ia juga akan mendengar.

"_Kau memang penari nomor satu, Peach."_

Gerakan Zitao terhenti. Memorinya tentang Yifan kembali terputar. Bagaimana mereka bertukar pandang dengan senyuman yang lebar, Bagaimana dirinya saat bergelung manja pada lengan Yifan dan bagaimana Yifan menyapu poninya dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

Zitao memejamkan matanya, matanya kembali berair. "oh _c'mon Zitao, be a man!_" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri lalu ia bersandar di pagar beranda sambil mengotak-atik mp3nya mencari lagu yang setidaknya dapat menghibur dirinya di malam yang dingin ini.

.

.

.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 2

* * *

><p>Hari ini terasa sangat panjang di Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. Semua orang sibuk berhamburan melaksanakan tugasnya, suara dering telepon dari para konsumen yang tidak puas berbunyi nyaring, dan seorang wanita bernama Jung Sooyeon haru melayani mereka satu per satu dengan menahan segala penat dan emosi yang melandanya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan para saingan bisnisnya, bagaimana bisa mereka menjiplak karyanya dan menuduhnya sebagai plagiat hasil karya mereka. Walhasil, konsumennya yang tahu ciri khas design seorang Jung Sooyeon merasa kecewa.<p>

"Maafkan kami, atas ketidaknyamanan anda. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya."

Sooyeon memutus hubungan teleponnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang kecil di kursi ruangannya. Ia menghela nafas lelah sambil memijat keningnya sambil mengeluh dalam hati. Manik matanya kini tertuju pada sebuah foto yang terbingkai rapi di atas meja kerjanya. Sooyeon mengambil bingkai itu dan tersenyum, melihat dirinya dan Yifan di dalam foto itu. Saat itu, Yifan dan Sooyeon melakukan kencan pertama mereka setelah mereka dikenalkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka di China. Yifan adalah seorang model di China, Tetapi, ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha besar di negeri tirai bambu itu. Ia memiliki _supermarket, department store_, dan lain sebagainya. Sedangkan Sooyeon sendiri adalah seorang designer yang ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sama layaknya ayah Yifan, hanya saja ia terancam oleh para pesaingnya sehingga meminta bantuan dari ayah Yifan yang memang kebetulan sudah bersahabat lama. Namun, dengan syarat Sooyeon akan menjadi pengantin Yifan di masa depan. Syarat itu, tentu tanpa beban apapun, diangguki oleh Sooyeon. Lagipula ia dan Yifan dulu adalah teman dekat saat kecil namun hubungan mereka mulai renggang saat Sooyeon harus kembali ke Korea. Dan sejak kecil, Sooyeon sudah menyimpan rasa suka pada pria itu. Ia tidak akan bisa berhenti tersenyum jika ia sedang mengingat dirinya bersama Yifan. Yifan tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan hal yang tidak disukai oleh Sooyeon. Yifan juga adalah orang yang ramah dan juga terkadang jahil. Sooyeon pernah basah kuyup karena Yifan mencemplungkannya ke kolam renang—walaupun akhirnya Yifan juga ikut nyebur dan berujung Sooyeon yang harus menyelamatkannya karena Yifan tidak bisa berenang.—Yifan yang memainkan tepung saat membuat kue bersamanya. Dan Yifan yang menemani dirinya melakukan hobinya, menyanyi dan bermain piano. Sebagai sepasang kekasih dan juga tunangan, bohong jika mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal intim. Tapi, hal itu tidak pernah jauh dari sekedar _French kiss_ saja. Sooyeon tahu, Ia tidak ingin melakukan hal yang lebih jauh sebelum pernikahan mereka walaupun dalam pikiran Sooyeon, hal itu tidak masalah. Toh, mereka pasti akan menjadi pasangan suami-istri.

Sooyeon meletakkan bingkai foto itu dan mengambil ponselnya dan menekan dial untuk menelpon Yifan.

"_Pick it up, dear..pick it up! I miss you.._"

Nihil, Yifan tidak mengangkatnya. Bertepatan dengan itu. Salah satu pegawai Sooyeon masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan memanggilnya agar ia dapat bekerja kembali.

_._

_.  
><em>_.  
><em>

_Detuman bola basket terdengar nyaring di sebuah lapangan pinggir taman. Seorang pemuda berkemeja pendek berlari mengiring bola membuat rambut hitam lebatnya berkibar tertiup angin. Dengan tiga langkah lebar pemuda itu melompat dan memasukkan bola itu ke dalam keranjang. Untuk beberapa saat ia bergelantung di ring dan turun mengambil nafasnya._

"_Lemon tea?" _

_Pemuda itu langsung berbalik dengan senyuman yang memikat, ia menghampiri pemuda berseragam yang menyodorkan segelas es lemon tea kepadanya. _

"_Terima kasih... tahu saja kalau aku sedang haus." Ujar pemuda itu sambil menegak minumannya._

"_Kau sudah bermain basket lebih da__r__i 2 jam tanpa minum, ge... pastilah haus.." ujar pemuda berlingkar mata itu ikut menegak minumannya. _

_Yifan tak dapat menahan rasa bahagia dalam hatinya dan langsung memeluk pemuda berlingkar mata itu erat dan menumpukan dagunya di pundaknya._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Peach..."_

PLAK!

"Wu Yifan! Sadar kamu nak!"

Yifan mengerjapkan matanya bingung, rasa perih terasa di kepalanya, seperti habis dipukul kencang dengan benda tumpul. Ia meringis saat bibinya kembali memukulnya.

"Bibi! Kenapa aku dipukul?!"

"Kenapa kau kupukul? Supaya kau sadar dari mimpi siang bolongmu itu, memeluk pilar sambil bilang 'aku mencintaimu.' Ganteng-ganteng kok gila.."

Yifan merenyitkan dahinya, memproses kalimat dari bibinya itu. Ia menolehkan wajahnya dan benar. Ia memeluk pilar rumahnya yang ia kira itu adalah Zitao. Jadi, itu semua hanya mimpi?

Yifan menyengir kuda memperlihatkan gigi tonggosnya, membuat sang bibi hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Ponselmu tuh bergetar terus, siapa tau itu dari Sooyeon." kata Bibi lalu melengos ke dapur, sedangkan Yifan menuju meja makan tampat dimana ponselnya berada.

'_Sooyeon calling..'_

Yifan mengusap layar ponselnya dan meletakkannya di kupingnya.

"_Yifan dear? Huaaa~ i miss you so much!"_

Yifan tersenyum simpul, "Aku juga _dear. _Bagaimana kabarmu di Malaysia?"

"_Sangat buruk, benar-benar aku butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyesaikan masalah ini 3 hari tidak be__r__temu denganmu benar-benar menyiksa!." _keluh Sooyeon dari seberang sana dengan nada yang manja membuat Yifan terkekeh.

"Jung Sooyeon _Fighting!_ Kau pasti bisa!_"_

"_Thank you Yifan dear, i love you!"_

Yifan menutup panggilannya dan menyimpan ponselnya dalam saku dan menghela nafasnya. Yifan menggerakkan lidah di dalam mulutnya menyalurkan kelu dan janggal yang terasa.

Sooyeon adalah wanita yang cantik, sangat cantik dan juga ahli dalam apapun. Tambah lagi, wanita itu sangat memperhatikan dirinya. Bohong jika Yifan mengatakan ia tidak mengagumi Sooyeon. Hanya saja, hingga saat ini, ia masih menganggap Sooyeon adalah saudara dekatnya. Dan lagi pula, ia juga belum dapat melupakan masa lalunya yang berakhir menggantung begitu saja.

Yifan memandang keluar jendela, kebetulan matanya menangkap seseorang yang tengah berlari kecil melewati halaman belakang rumahnya. Orang itu mengenakan hoodie bergambarkan panda di kupluknya, ia berlari sambil mendengar lagu terlihat dari kabel headphone yang begoyang saat ia berlari.

"Bibi aku jalan-jalan dulu ya." Kata Yifan tersenyum lalu langsung berlari keluar rumah.

Yifan mengikuti orang itu sampai ke sebuah taman kosong dan memperhatikan gerak- gerik orang itu. Dimulai dari orang itu melepas kupluknya, melipat lengan bajunya hingga saat pemuda berkantung mata itu mulai bernyanyi dan menari.

Yifan melipat kedua tangannya, memperhatikan senyuman pemuda itu yang tengah menikmati aktivitasnya.

'_Kemampuannya semakin meningkat, ia pasti berlatih keras selama ini.' _Ujar Yifan dalam terus memperhatikan Zitao lama, tak sadar ia tenggelam dalam lamunannya, lebih tepatnya ia mengenang masa lalunya. Betapa manisnya Zitao dulu memaksa dirinya untuk melihat perkembangan dirinya.

Kalau tidak, Zitao pasti akan merajuk sampai Yifan benar-benar mau melihatnya.

"_Well, well, well. Looks like i've got a stalker right now."_

Yifan tersadar dari lamunannya, sekarang tepat 2 kali ia melamunkan Zitao. Yifan segera memutar otaknya agar ia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang tertangkap basah sedang mengintip di pemandian umum. Yifan mengulum senyumnya lalu menatap Zitao, "Rap mu semakin bagus. Kenapa tidak mencalonkan diri di ajang bakat?"

"_T__hat's none of your business."_kata Zitao sinis.

Yifan tersenyum bahkan tertawa membuat Zitao bergidik dan berpikir bahwa orang dihadapannya ini sudah tak waras lagi.

"Kau tahu, tepat dua blok dari sini ada gedung yang namanya rumah sakit jiwa, sepertinya kau harus ke sana sementara aku akan mengurusi urusanku. " kata Zitao lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak berubah, tidak suka mendengar pembicaraan orang sampai selesai."

Tanpa melihat Yifan, Zitao membalas kalimatnya. "Mungkin ini memang bawaan dari lahir."

"Tapi, itu manis, menurutku."

Zitao mengehela nafasnya berat lalu memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Yifan, "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu! Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja ke China dan—"

"A-yo Zitao!" panggil seseorang dengan rambut cokelat muda keemasan dan hoodie corak tentara lalu merangkul Zitao mengudang tatapan tidak suka dari Yifan. Tapi, untuk sekarang Yifan tidak pantas memandang teman Zitao seperti itu.

"Kau kemana saja, aku, Jongdae, Minseok dan Sehun menunggumu di taman! Kau tega membiarkan teman-temanmu bekerja sendiri untuk festival nanti malam—" ucapannya terhenti saat ia melihat Yifan yang sedang menatapnya datar.

"Zitao, siapa dia?"

"Tidak tahu, Luhan ge—" jawab Zitao singkat namun langsung dipotong oleh Yifan.

"Aku Wu Yifan, teman Zitao. Aku datang dari China."

Luhan mendecak dan menyoraki Zitao, "Hei, Zitao, bilang dong kalau ini temanmu! Dia juga setanah air dengan kita lagi. Oh iya, aku Luhan!" katanya lalu menjabat tangan Yifan. "Aku tetangga dari Zitao, Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap Yifan lalu melempar tatapan kemenangan yang dibalas tatapan membunuh oleh Zitao.

"Zitao, ajak temanmu itu ke taman, siapa tahu dia bisa membantu kita."

"Tidak bisa, dia tidak akan ma—"

"Tidak masalah, aku mau membantu selagi banyak waktu senggang." Sela Yifan lagi membuat Zitao semakin kesal.

"Bagus! Aku tunggu kalian di taman ya!" kata Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggung Zitao dan berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hei, hei! Luhan-ge!" panggil Zitao tapi sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Luhan yang sudah berada jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Hal itu membuatnya makin meringis kesal.

"_Seems, I've won._" Ejek Yifan kembali mengundang tatapan membunuh Zitao.

"_Just for today, Wu Yifan!_" gerutunya lalu berjalan menuju taman sambil menghentakkan kakinya diikuti oleh Yifan yang berjalan santai sambil terus tersenyum.

.

. 

Hari yang sangat sial, Zitao tidak dapat berhenti menggerutu dalam hatinya di tengah pekerjaannya menata panggung. _Mood_nya sangat hancur sejak kehadiran Yifan yang mengintrupsi hari-harinya. Terlebih, saat mereka tidak sengaja bertatap wajah, Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang dianggap tanda meremehkan dan juga genit bagi Zitao. Pemuda berkantung mata itu memutar manik matanya sambil mendesah kesal dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Padahal hanya membantu hal-hal kecil saja, songongnya kok setengah hidup?" keluh Zitao kini tengah menata kursi penonton.

Ya, malam ini akan diadakan festival seni musim dingin yang diselenggarakan oleh para seniman jalanan. Dengan bantuan dari gereja setempat, mereka mendapat bantuan dana dan meminjam peralatan untuk panggung dan segala dekorasinya. Di festival ini juga mereka akan mencari dana untuk hidup mereka lewat tiket pertunjukan serta menjual hasil kreasi mereka. Festival ini sangat digemari oleh para penduduk sekitar dan turis yang berlalu lalang. Selain karena acaranya yang menarik, festival ini menghadirkan acara wajib yaitu kembang api dan pelepasan lampion kertas yang berisi tentang harapan hidup kita.

Tugas Zitao sudah selesai, kini ia tinggal berlatih untuk tampil nanti malam. Saat hendak meninggalkan tempatnya tiba-tiba saja ia terkejut dengan seseorang yang ada di hadapannya, ya Tuhan… rasanya Zitao mual karena saking bosannya melihat wajah pria bernama Wu Yifan ini yang sekarang tengah bermain dengan sekelompok anak kecil.

"Pedofil." Ketusnya ta peduli lalu mulai mencari tempat yang sedikit luas untuknya berlatih.

Belum ada 5 menit berlatih Zitao lagi-lagi, tanpa sadar, melirik Yifan yang kurang lebih 10 meter jauh darinya. Zitao menghela nafasnya dan menjitak kepalanya sendiri.

"Fokus..fokus!" gerutunya lalu kembali menari.

Dan lagi, belum ada ia berlatih, kini Yifan ada di hadapannya membuat Zitao menatap pria di hadapannya marah.

"Apa maumu?" ketusnya.

"Galak sekali, aku hanya mau melihat tidak boleh? Biasanya juga kau yang merengek agar aku mau melihatmu." Kekeh Yifan yang terdengar seperti ejekan di telinga Zitao.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak pernah ingat aku pernah mau unjuk diri dihadapan orang sepertimu." Balas Zitao hendak meninggalkan tempatnya mencari tempat lain.

"Tapi aku harap kau masih mengingat alasan mengapa kau meninggalkanku."

Zitao diam, terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yifan. "T-tentu saja aku juga melupakannya!"

Yifan langsung menyentuh leher Zitao dan menatap matanya lekat, untuk beberapa detik Zitao tenggelam dalam tatapan matanya. Kemudian, ia langsung menepis tangan Yifan kasar dengan wajah sedikit bersemu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kau berbohong, Zitao." Ujarnya. "Denyut nadimu cepat, pupil matamu mengecil."

Zitao hanya memilih mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat, "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Zitao hampir mengeluarkan suaranya setelah nada bicara Yifan berubah lebih dingin dan serius. Nada yang membuatnya merinding. Zitao mengalihkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap wajah Yifan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tuli, Huang Zitao."

Zitao mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "_Kenapa kau tidak menjauh dariku? Kenapa kau selalu datang padaku?_" gerutunya dalam hati meski di bagian terkecil di hatinyna ia merasa sangat senang. Tapi ini tidak boleh dibiarkan oleh Zitao, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. "_Aku harus membuatnya membenciku." _gumamnya lalu mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menatap Yifan.

"Memang tidak, Wu Yifan. Kau yakin ingin tahu alasannya?"

Yifan megangguk pelan, "Tentu."

Zitao semakin mengepalkan tangannya dan sekuat tenaga menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Aku sudah bosan dan muak bersamamu. Itu saja. Dan lagi pula aku hanya memanfaatkan dirimu."

Yifan terkejut, mulutnya menganga. Yifan tidak sampai pikir, apa yang telah terjadi selama ini hingga Zitao-nya dulu berubah seperti ini. Jujur saja, hati Yifan rasanya seperti sebuah kaca yang dipecah menjadi berkeping-keping.

Zitao pun menyempurnakan aktingnya dengan sebuah dengusan sarkasme. "_Curiosity kills a cat._" Ujarnya lalu melipat tangannya. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, Wu Yifan. Aku mendekatimu karena hartamu."

"Aku tidak percaya, tidak akan." Kata Yifan agak pelan menyembunyikan getaran suaranya.

Zitao memutar bola matanya. Kemudian mendekatkan jaraknya dengan wajah Yifan. "Tataplah mataku, apa aku berbohong?" ujar Zitao sontak membuat Yifan memandang kedua manik hitam itu.

Zitao tidak berbohong. Sinyal itu berhasil diterima oleh otak Yifan saat mata Zitao menunjukkan kesungguhan. Sandiwaranya sukses, _maybe he could win the Oscar thropy. [brb dibakar]_

"Percayalah dengan hal yang ingin kau percaya. Tapi, jangan sampai kabur dari kenyataan. Kenyataan memang menyakitkan, bukankah begitu?" kata Zitao masih menggunakan topengnya kemudian mengambil tasnya. "Kau sudah menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu. Sekarang, bisakah kau meninggalkan aku sendiri? Ada banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan." Ujar Zitao langsung meninggalkan Yifan yang membatu dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan taman dengan tangan tersimpan di saku celananya.

Zitao memutar tubuhnya melihat Yifan yang pergi meninggalkannya. Bibirnya mengerut, matanya mulai berair. Zitao sendiri merasakan hatinya tertusuk oleh ucapannya sendiri mengingat betapa kejamnya kalimat yang ia utarakan, terlebih lagi. Itu semua hanyalah kebohongan semata. Zitao berjalan gontai di sekitar taman kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang ada. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan tetesan air mata yang tak dapat ia bendung lagi.

"Ini yang terbaik…"

.

.  
>.<p>

. 

"Bibi pulang!" ujar wanita paruh baya dengan 3 buah kantung penuh belanjaan disambut dengan pemandangan kemenakannya yang tampan sedang menempelkan wajahnya ke meja makan dengan lesu.

"Yifan? Jangan tidur di sana!"

Yifan mengerang, "Aku masih bangun, bibi." Ujarnya lalu mendesah lesu sesekali membenturkan keningnya pelan.

"_My, my... _Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara dirimu dan Sooyeon?"

Yifan menggeleng,"Kami…mungkin…baik-baik saja."

Wanita paruh baya itu menghela nafasnya sambil merapikan belanjaannya, "Aku tahu kau sangat merindukannya. Dan Sooyeon memang wanita karir yang tentunya sibuk."

"Aku juga biasanya sibuk di lokasi pemotretan." Kata Yifan seakan tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak dengan cuti 3 bulan yang diberikan agensimu karena acara pernikahanmu." Kekeh sang bibi lalu mendekati Yifan dan mengusap punggungnya sayang. "Bagaimana kalau nanti kau temani bibi di festival malam? Paman dan Bibi mau berjalan-jalan di sekitar sana."

Yifan mengangkat wajahnya, dan memasang ekspresi yang tidak menyenangkan. Mengingat di tempat tersebut ia baru saja menerima pernyataan yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya. 

"_aku muak padamu…aku mendekatimu karena hartamu…"_

Kata-kata itu masih terberputar dan berputar di benaknya. Membuatnya ingin membenturkan keningnya semakin kencang ke meja.

"Aku tidak ingin menganggu orang tua sedang kasmaran." Ujar Yifan yang langsung disambut jitakan oleh sang bibi.

"Yah terserah padamu, aku akan membawa oleh-oleh untukmu."

Yifan hanya mengangguk kemudian tersenyum pada Bibi yang sudah seperti Ibu ke duanya itu. Kemudian saat wanita itu meninggalkannya, Yifan beranjak ke kamarnya dan memandang keluar jendela melihat taman kecil di halaman belakang rumah.

"Padahal ini salahnya." Gumamnya lalu menarik keluar bandul kalung berbentuk gembok kecil berwarna silver. Ia memandangnya sejenak kemudian menggenggamnya erat. kalung ini merupakan benda yang paling berharga baginya, kalung ini merupakan pemberian Zitao hasil gaji pertama kerja paruh-waktunya di sebuah toko buku. Untuk merayakannya Zitao membeli sepasang kalung berbentuk gembok dan kunci untuk dirinya dan Yifan. Yifan masih mengingat betapa manisnya Zitao yang riang menghampirinya yang saat itu sedang tertidur di bawah pohon.

"_Gembok untukmu dan kunci untukku. Gembok ini hatimu, terkunci, tidak ada yang bisa membukanya kecuali dengan kunci yang aku pegang! Jangan pernah biarkan orang lain masuk ke hatimu, Yifan ge!"_

"Hah!" Yifan mendengus, "_The hell with that!"_

Yifan hendak mencabut kalung itu dari lehernya, tapi tangannya terhenti saat ia mengingat wajah Zitao tadi di taman, wajah kesal yang begitu di paksakan dan bibir yang bergetar. Yifan mulai tidak yakin, Zitao memang benar-benar muak dengannya. Zitao adalah anak yang polos ceria meski dibalik itu semua ia hidup dalam keterpurukan karena keluarganya yang berantakan. Ia bukan tipe orang yang manja dan suka memanfaatkan. Yifan baru saja teringat saat ia mengajak Zitao untuk pergi ke taman ria, semua hal yang diinginkan Zitao semua ia bayar dengan uangnya sendiri. Yifan tahu, hasil kerja paruh waktunya tidak akan cukup jika ia pergi bersamanya. Namun, segala traktiran Yifan ditolak mentah-mentah.

"_Aku tidak ingin bergantung padamu, ge."_

Yifan juga pernah memberikan hadiah berupa tas dan gelang ternama untuk ulang tahunnya, kembali ia menolak, tapi ia tidak megatakan alasannya. Setelah dipikir, Yifan mengerti. Zitao tidak ingin anak panti asuhan yang lain merasa iri dengannya lalu menimbulkan masalah. Padahal belum tentu orang panti asuhan itu mau menghargai perasaannya. Ia pemuda yang sangat baik. Yifan sudah berikrar dalam hatinya, jika ia sudah mandiri nanti, ia akan membawa Zitao hidup bersamanya. Namun, apa daya ternyata Zitao meninggalkan dirinya lebih dulu dan terpaksa memenuhi permintaan orang tuanya untuk bertunangan dengan teman semasa kecilnya, Jung sooyeon.

"Hampir saja.." gumamnya lalu mengecup bandul kalungnya sekilas dan menyimpannya kembali. "Tapi atas hal apa ia ingin aku membencinya?" gumam Yifan lagi. "_I have to find it out_."

Yifan beranjak untuk menganti bajunya dan merapikan dirinya. Saat sedang membersihkan debu di sekitar baju yang ia kenakan, ia melihat cincin platina yang terpasang di jari manisnya. Yifan mendekatkan tangannya untuk melihat cincin itu seksama, jujur saja ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan cincin yang sudah ia kenakan sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ia melepas cincin itu dan meletakkannya di meja lalu keluar kamarnya menghampiri Wanita paruh baya yang sedang menata rambutnya.

"Kukira kau sedang _badmood_, kemenakanku tersayang." Ujarnya sedikit mengejek.

"Kurasa aku butuh udara segar." Jawab Yifan.

Sang bibi tertawa lalu mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan Yifan. "ayo, Pamanmu sudah berada di sana."

Yifan menyambut tangan bibinya kemudian berjalan bersama menuju tempat festival.

"_I'll take you back, to the place we used to be."_

_-TBC- _


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 3

* * *

><p>Suasana ramai menyelimuti taman di desa kecil di Kanada. Seluruh orang baik anak-anak samai dengan orang tua begitu menikmati festival malam yang penuh warna ini. Andai saja Yifan membawa kamera digitalnya, ia pasti sudah memotret banyak sekali momentum yang menurutnya menarik untuk diabadikan. Ia berkeliling sendirian—meninggalkan paman dan bibinya berkencan—sambil melihat-lihat makanan dan dagangan lain yang tersedia. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah air mancur besar yang diduduki oleh banyak pasangan. Yifan mengambil senganggang kecil di pinggiran air mancur itu untuk duduk. Pemandangan indah, udara sejuk, sialnya hanya dia yang tidak mempunyai pasangan. Menyedihkan.<p>

"Kau tahu?" ujar seorang pemuda pada seorang gadis. "Katanya jika kau melempar koin ke dalam air mancur ini sambil memejamkan mata lalu saat membuka mata kau melihat satu orang di hadapanmu, ia adalah cinta sejatimu."

Yifan hampir kejeledak. Mitos apa macam itu?

Gadis itu nampak antusias, "Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya?"

Pemuda itu pun melempar koinnya sambil memejamkan mata, kemudian memandang gadis itu. "Aku melihatmu!"

Lalu mereka berteriak ria bahagia, sedangkan Yifan hanya menggeleng. Tak lama beberapa pasangan mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

Yifan yang hampir mati karena bosan pun mengeluarkan koin 10 sen dan melempar-lemparkannya. Nampaknya pemuda ini curiga dengan mitos yang baru saja ia dengar. Yifan memejamkan matanya dan melempar koinnya. Ia menahan matanya selama beberapa saat dan membukanya perlahan. Matanya sedikit melebar saat mendapatkan Huang Zitao yang tengah berjalan tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Aku tarik kembali kata-kataku, Mitos ini sungguhan." Gumam Yifan lalu mengikuti Zitao perlahan dari belakang.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat beberapa kursi terjejer rapi berhadapan dengan sebuah panggung. Yifan melangkah secepat mungkin mencari tempat duduk bersebelahan dengan Zitao. Dewi fortuna berada di pihaknya, ia berhasil duduk di sebelah Zitao, dan pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya. Yifan diam saja agar Zitao tidak menyadari dirinya, tapi…

"Aku tahu kau duduk di sebelahku, Wu Yifan."

Dia sudah tahu lebih dulu.

"Untuk apa kau duduk di sebelahku, Huang Zitao?" balas Yifan berpura-pura kesal atas kejadian tadi siang. "Mau mencoba mengais hartaku kembali?"

Zitao mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi sekarang."

"Benarkah? Wah, hebat. Kurasa kau sudah menemukan inang lain untuk kau serap sarinya."

Muka Zitao memerah karena marah, dengan cepat ia mencari tempat duduk lain tapi Yifan menahan pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

Seharusnya festival malam menjadi hal yang paling menyenangkan, tapi kini semuanya canggung saat Yifan terus saja menginterupsi Zitao.

"Kumohon," pinta Yifan sambil menggenggam erat tangan Zitao. "Jangan pergi dariku lagi."

Zitao tidak mengerti, Yifan yang ini sangat sulit sekali ia terka. "Lepaskan aku!" serunya mencoba menarik tangannya.

"Bahkan kalimat 'Kumohon' dariku pun sekarang sudah tak mempan ya.."

"Persetan dengan itu!" bentak Zitao masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya sambil sesekali memukul tangan Yifan.

"Apa salahnya kau mengorbankan sedikit waktumu untukku setelah aku mengorbankan segalanya untukmu, Huang Zitao? Duduklah sebentar lagi pertunjukkannya dimulai."

Zitao hanya mengerang mencoba sekuat tenaga melepas cengkraman Yifan yang semakin kuat, bisa dipastikan tangannya akan lebam setelah ini. "Aku sama sekali sudah tidak punya urusan denganmu lagi, jadi tolong lepaskan tanganmu ini atau…"

Yifan mempertajam tatapannya pada Zitao seakan ia dapat menusuk pemuda iu hanya dengan tatapan matanya.

"Mau membantah?"

Zitao kalah, dengan takut-takut ia duduk di samping Yifan sambil menunduk. Jemari Yifan bergerak mengusap pergelangan Zitao. Menyalurkan rasa penyesalannya setelah melukai pergelangan tangannya. Zitao memfokuskan diri ke panggung mencoba menghiraukan apa yang Yifan lakukan dengan tangannya.

"Penampil berikutnya kami panggil Jongdae!"

Zitao sontak langsung berdiri sambil bersorak mengejutkan Yifan karena pergelangan tangan Zitao yang terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Jongdae!" ujar Zitao kembali bersorak.

"Temanmu?" tanya Yifan pada Zitao.

"Dia sahabatku." Ujar Zitao duduk kembali dengan sebuah senyuman yang begitu lebar.

"Permainan Pianonya hebat sekali, suaranya juga sangat merdu! Apalagi kalau sedang berkolaborasi dengan Minseok!" Yifan tersenyum mendengarkan cerita Zitao.

"Begitu?" ujar Yifan ikut antusias.

Zitao mengangguk semangat, "Oh iya selain itu dia…."

Kalimat Zitao terhenti. Senyum keduanya meluntur saat menyadari atas sikap mereka. Zitao sontak langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang panggung sedangkan Yifan hanya berdehem canggung.

_(Now playing, There's a place )_

_I can see your eyes gazing at the horizon_

_An empty street corner, a silent embrace, love is quietly ablaze_

Yifan dan Zitao awalnya mefokuskan diri memandang Jongdae yang berada di panggung.

_Woo~ I can hear your voice_

_Woo~ I can hear you in my mind_

Sesekali, Zitao melirik ke arah Yifan yang fokus menonton Jongdae di panggung. Entah, Zitao sama sekali merasa tidak nyaman saat Yifan berada di sampingnya.

_I think back to my first sight of you, think back to those mottled times_

_With you by my side, I finally stopped wandering aimlessly_

Anehnya, Zitao tak dapat berhenti melirik ke arah Yifan. Dan kini ia menerawang Yifan dari ekor matanya.

_I think back to those familiar streets_

_Think back to the beautiful days that flew away_

Wajah Yifan tidak berubah, yah setidaknya Zitao mengakui wajah Yifan semakin tampan ketimbang terakhir ia bertemu dengannya. Tubuhnya semakin tinggi, rambutnya dulu berwarna kecokelatan kini berubah hitam.

_There is a place_

_Only you and I know_

Yifan tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya, mata mereka bertemu selama beberapa nanosekon hingga Zitao langsung membuang mukannya canggung lalu kembali mefokuskan diri ke depan.

_I think back to my first sight of you, think back to those mottled times_

_With you by my side, I finally stopped wandering aimlessly_

"_Apa yang aku lakukan?" _ gerutunya dalam hati sambil mengigit bibirnya dan lagi, ia melirik Yifan yang kini tersenyum kecil melihat Zitao sekilas. Zitao semakin merasa malu. Yifan tahu ia memperhatikannya.

_I think back to those familiar streets_

_Think back to the beautiful days that flew away_

Zitao kembali mengintip dari ekor matanya, Yifan sedang melihat ke arahnya, tersenyum.

"_Apa Yifan-ge juga __m__e__mpe__rh__a__tika__n__ku? _ujar Zitao yang langsung ia tepis di dalam pikirannya.

"_Get your shit together, Huang Zitao! What the hell did you thinking? He's just playing with you!" _upatnya dalam hati kini ia tak hanya mengigit bibirnya, ia juga mulai mencubit jarinya sendiri.

_There is a place_

_Only you and I know_

_I know, somewhere only we know_

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan setelah menyaksikan penampilan Jongdae, termasuk Zitao.

"Acara selanjutnya adalah acara dansa bersama di Bungalow utama, para pemain music harap segera bersiap dan para hadirin dipersilakan untuk ke tempat acara."

Zitao langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Nah pertunjukkan sudah selesai. Selamat tinggal!" Zitao segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Yifan. Tapi, ia tidak tinggal diam dan menyandung kaki Zitao yang kemudian terjatuh dan dengan mudah Yifan menangkap tubuhnya, lebih tepatnya memeluk, dan wajah mereka sangat dekat, hampir menempel.

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru, pertunjukkan sama sekali belum selesai." Ujar Yifan di hadapan muka Zitao yang memerah dan langsung membenturkan keningnya dengan kening Yifan kencang.

Saat Yifan mengerang menyentuh keningnya Zitao berlari menjauhinya. "Itu balasan karena sudah menyandungku, Wu Yifan brengsek!" bentaknya lalu kembali meninggalkan Yifan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Yifan mengerang sambil mengelus keningnya seraya mendecak, "Tenaganya memang seperti panda sesungguhnya."

Sambil mengusap keningnya, sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

"Akh!" Yifan mengerang kencang hingga Zitao mendengarnya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"AAAKH!" Yifan kembali mengerang dan kali ini dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah.

Zitao yang melihatnya langsung berlari menghamipiri Yifan yang masih mengeranng kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? S-sakitkah?" paniknya memegang kepalanya Yifan. "Aku tidak tahu kepalaku bisa lebih keras dari bata." laturnya semakin panic melihat wajah yifan yang terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Ayo kuantar kau ke klinik."

"Tidak, usah lagipula ini tidak bisa di sembuhkan."

Zitao yang tengah membopong Yifan pun semakin panik mendengar ucapannya. "m-maksudmu?"

"Aku menderita kanker otak, sepertinya benturan itu memperparah sakitku."lirihnya.

Zitao makin ketakutan sekarang, "B-benarkah?"

"Tidak." Ujar Yifan datar lalu langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Zitao, berdiri tegak dan menyeretnya berjalan, sedangkan Zitao terkejut dan bingung.

"Wu Yifan, kau—!"

"Tidak hanya kau yang bisa berakting, Huang Zitao." Ujar Yifan sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

Zitao ingin sekali menjotos wajah Yifan tapi, sebelumnya ia mencerna terlebih dulu kalimat Yifan. "Jadi—"

"Ya, Aktingmu sangat buruk." Ucap Yifan datar. Zitao ingin kabur rasanya, hanya saja, andai tangan Yifan tidak mencegat pinggangnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan acara dansa itu, apa kau tahu tempat yang tidak terlalu banyak orang agar kita bisa berbicara berdua saja?"

Zitao menghela nafasnya, "Ikuti aku." Ujarnya lalu menuntun Yifan ke pinggiran taman yang ternyata adalah ujung jurang yang ditutupi seperempatnya agar bisa duduk di pinggiran sambil memandang keindahan kota.

"Jika kau masih ingin mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan yang tadi, sebaiknya kau menyerah—?!"

Zitao terkejut saat Yifan mendadak merangkul pinggang dan menggenggam tangannya. Tubuhnya refleks mengikuti gerakan Yifan yang sedari tadi memandangnya _intense._

"Ternyata kau bisa dansa juga." Ujar Yifan tersenyum tulus dan hal ini sama sekali tidak bisa Zitao lawan. Matanya terpana tapi Zitao dapat menahannya dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tatap aku," ujar Yifan mengangkat dagu Zitao mempertemukan matanya dengan mata Yifan yang sedari tadi menatapnya. "Aku merindukanmu."

Yifan mengiring tangan Zitao yang membatu akibat kalimatnya untuk memegang pundaknya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya. Seperti mantra, Zitao terpikat dengan mata itu dan tidak menolak apa yang Yifan lakukan padanya. Wajah Zitao mulai memanas saat Yifan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Adrenalinya memuncah saat wajah mereka semakin dekat, kening mereka hampir menempel. Yifan tersenyum lembut, semakin memacu adrenalin Zitao untuk memompa darahnya semakin cepat.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah," Ucapnya. "Yah, meski gaya rambutmu sedikit berubah." Kekehnya.

Zitao menepis tangan dan mendorong tubuh Yifan pelan kemudian mundur selangkah dan menatapnya. "Itu juga berlaku padamu." Balasnya kemudian kembali mundur satu langkah.

"Apa tujuan utamamu? Aku sudah cukup menahan rasa malu ku setelah berdansa denganmu tadi. _It's kinda hurt my pride as a man._"

Yifan tersenyum tipis, "Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Zitao."

"_And what, is that?"_

"Kenapa kau ingin aku membencimu?" tanya Yifan _to the point_. Tapi tidak dijawab oleh Zitao.

"Apa, karena sebelumnya aku memakai cincin ya?" tanya Yifan lagi sambil menunjukkan tangan kanannya.

Zitao mendengus, "_You've gotta be kidding me, I don't give a shot to your damn ring. _Dan, aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kau mengunakan benda itu di jarimu." Jawabnya kembali ketus membuat Yifan kembali menghela nafas.

"Jujur saja aku terkejut kau begitu ketus saat aku melihatmu, padahal dulu kau senang sekali bertemu denganku."

Zitao menghela nafasnya pelan, "Dengar, aku sudah melupakan segalanya tentang kita dulu." Ujar Zitao kesal.

"Tak ada gunanya mengingat masa lalu yang tidak akan membawa keuntungan apapun. _Grow up _Wu Yifan! Berhentilah mengikutiku, kau punya kehidupan sendiri, aku pun juga punya kehidupan sendiri yang harus kujalani." Lanjutnya lalu menatap bola mata Yifan. "Hidupku sudah sempurna tanpamu. Karena itu, menjauhlah dari kehidupanku."

"Benarkah semua yang kau ucapkan itu, Huang Zitao? Apa kau kembali berpura-pura?"

Zitao terdiam saat Yifan mencengkram bahunya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau pikir, karena apa aku menjadi seperti sekarang?"

Kalimat Yifan sukses membuat Zitao membatu. Kenangan dimana ia meninggalkan Yifan terputar jelas dalam benaknya. Zitao tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi, ia menyeret kakinya paksa, ia ingin segera menjauh dari tempat ini.

"Kau pikir siapa yang meninggalkanku begitu saja, memaksaku untuk hidup seperti sekarang?" ujar Yifan lagi kini dengan nada yang di tinggikan. Hal itu membuat hati Zitao semakin perih. "Apa kau tidak melihat kesungguhanku saat itu, _Peach_? Apa kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku memikirkan dirimu? Tidakkah kau bisa, setidaknya mengobati sedikit rasa sakitku hanya dengan mengatakan alasan mengapa kau meninggalkan ku?"

Zitao memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Kenapa?" Yifan kini tak dapat menahan emosi dan rasa ingin tahunya yang ia pendam selama beberapa tahun. "Kenapa kau tidak mau jujur padaku?" ujarnya lagi kini sedikit membentak.

Zitao mendorong tubuh Yifan sekuat tenaga dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Berhentilah memaksakan kehendakmu seorang diri tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain, Wu Yifan! Rasa egois mu itu jugalah kadang yang membuatku tidak tahan!" bentaknya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"_And don't treat me like a fragile and weak little girl!"_ pekik Zitao untuk terakhir kalinya lalu lari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan Yifan yang hanya melihat kepergian Zitao juga dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, penuh penyesalan.

.

.

.

.

Zitao terus berlari dengan nafas yang terengah hingga tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang di hadapannya.

"Ow!" erang Zitao saat menabrak orang itu yang menatapnya kesal. "Maafkan aku! Aku.."

"Zitao? Kau darimana saja?!" tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah salah satu dari sahabatnya.

"Sehun?" panggilnya.

"Dan di festival semenyenangkan ini kau menangis?" kalimat yang diutarakan oleh Sehun sontak membuat Zitao mengelap air matanya. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada yang menyakitimu?"

"Tidak ada Sehun, aku—"

"Kita harus membicarakan ini bersama, ayo!" ujarnya lalu menuntun Zitao menuju sebuah kedai kopi terbuka dimana terdapat ketiga temannya yang lain sedang makan bersama.

"Kalian bertiga bersenang, senang ya. Lihat siapa yang kubawa!" ujarnya ksal sontak ketiga temannya yang lain menatapnya.

"Zitao?" pemuda berhoodie merah langsung menghampiri Zitao dan menghapus jejak airmatanya. Sedangkan keduanya lagi ikut menghampiri. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sehun saja yang berlebihan Luhan-ge."

"Menangis itu pasti ada apa-apanya!" ujar Sehun sambil menyesap _bubble tea_nya.

Zitao menggeleng, "Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku, menghilang dan membuat kalian khawatir."

"_Don't mention it, _itu bukan salahmu." Ujar Sehun menepuk-nepuk kepala Zitao.

"Sehunnie modus!" ujar Luhan cemberut dan sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Sehun.

Jongdae menerawang area panggung sesaat, "Sepertinya sesi Karaoke sudah di mulai. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana untuk mencairkan suasana hatimu?" tawar Jongdae.

"Ide bagus!" sahut Sehun lalu melihat Zitao. "Aku juga sudah lama tidak mendengar suaramu."

"Sehunnie modus lagi!" kikik Luhan.

"Berisik!" bentaknya lalu menyeret Zitao menuju panggung.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kedua orang itu, sedangkan Jongdae dan Minseok malah menatap nya Iba.

"Apa tidak apa begini?" tanya Minseok pada Luhan yang sedang tersenyum.

"Mungkin, kau sudah lihat betapa ia tidak menyukaiku." Gumamnya menghela nafas lalu berjalan berdampingan bersama kedua temannya seraya menepuk punggung Luhan dan menyusul Zitao dan Sehun.

"Kau ingin menyanyi apa? Kau harus nyanyi yang bagus! Ada hadiahnya nih, kupon gratis makan-makan di 2 buffet ternama!" ujar Sehun menyemangati Zitao.

"_Winner takes it all, _mungkin." Jawab Zitao ragu.

Sehun merenyitkan keningnya, "ABBA? Kau suka lagu-lagu lawas?"

"Setidaknya lagu ini sedang mencerminkan suasana hatiku sekarang, Sehun." Ujar Zitao mengambil mic lalu menaiki panggung lalu berjalan sampai ke tengah kemudian member hormat pada penonton.

"Namaku Huang Zitao. Mari bersenang-senang." Salamnya sebelum ia menaruh micnya ke penyangga mic lalu berdiri bertumpu pada tiang mic itu.

Diantara penonton, terdapat Yifan yang kini mengadahan kepalanya melihat pertunjukkan yang akan diberikan oleh Zitao.

_I don't wanna talk_

_About things we've gone through_

_Though it's hurting me_

_Now it's history_

Zitao memulai bait pertamanya dengan lembut dan penuh penghayatan. Ia memejamkan matanya guna meresapi lirik lagu dan memadukannya dengan perasaannya.

_I've played all my cards_

_And that's what you've done too_

_Nothing more to say_

_No more ace to play_

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser's standing small_

_Beside the victory_

_That's his destiny_

Sehun,Luhan,Minseok dan Jongdae tersenyum saat mendengar Zitao bernyanyi, terutama Yifan yang kini terpesona oleh Zitao yang sedang menunjukkan bakatnya.

_I was in your arms_

_Thinking I belonged there_

_I figured it made sense_

_Building me a fence_

_Building me a home_

_Thinking I'd be strong there_

_But I was a fool_

_Playing by the rules_

Yifan hanya tersenyum saat mendengar lirik lagu tersebut. Ia mengerti, karena itu, ia hanya diam membisu dan merasa bangga dalam hati melihat pemuda yang bekerja keras melatih hobinya kini sudah dapat berdiri di panggung.

_The gods may throw the dice_

_Their minds as cold as ice_

_And someone way down here_

_Loses someone dear_

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser has to fall_

_It's simple and it's plain_

_Why should I complain?_

_But tell me does she kiss_

_Like I used to kiss you?_

_Does it feel the same_

Zitao nyaris menangis saat menyanyikan lirik tersebut, ia tidak sengaja membayangkan Yifan yang sedang bercumbu dengan gadis lain. Ia menarik nafasnya sejenak menahan agar ia tidak menangis. Sedangkan Yifan mengerjapkan matanya sesaat dan menggeleng lemah seakan menjawab pertanyaan Zitao.

_When she calls your name?_

_Somewhere deep inside_

_You must know I miss you_

_But what can I say?_

_Rules must be obeyed_

_The judges will decide_

_The likes of me abide_

_Spectators of the show_

_Always staying low_

_The game is on again_

_A lover or a friend_

_A big thing or a small_

_The winner takes it all_

Zitao menghela nafasnya sejenak, menahan airmata yang kembali, hampir jatuh dari kedua bola matanya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, matanya tertuju pada Yifan yang ternyata menyaksikannya. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada mic itu sesaat dan mengambil nafasnya dan mencoba tersenyum.

_I don't wanna talk_

_If it makes you feel sad_

_And I understand_

_You've come to shake my hand_

Yifan ikut tersenyum tipis saat Zitao menjulurkan tangannya, seakan mengajaknya berjabat tangan dari kejauhan.

_I apologize_

_If it makes you feel bad_

_Seeing me so tense_

_No self-confidence_

_But you see_

_The winner takes it all_

_The winner takes it all..._

Zitao menyelesaikan lagunya dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah, tenaganya memang tidak sekuat Jongdae sehingga tidak bisa berteriak seperti yang ia inginkan. Zitao turun dari panggung dan langsung disambut oleh teman-temannya yang berhamburan memeluk Zitao. Di tengah-tengahnya, Zitao mendapatkan Yifan yang berdiri dengan tatapan sendu kemudian beranjak entah kemana meski sebelumnya ia sempat memberikan seutas senyum pada Zitao.

"_Cant you see it? We'll never be back again, to the place we used to be.."_

_(a/n : Jreng jreeeng~~ langsung update 2 chapterr \o/ di chapter 3 ada banyak lirik lagu ya? i dont know this is will be weird or not, tapi feelsnya nggak dapet kalau tidak pakai lirik lagunya (_ _) thank you for reading my story~ kalau ada kritik/saran apapun you can Review or PM me~ Thank You~~ \o/ )_


End file.
